Seduction of the Fittest
by xxShadowDragon2xx
Summary: The Golden Trio have defeated Voldemort. Draco has decided that he wants Hermione, and nothing stops a Malfoy. postwar and postHogwarts.
1. The Party

Disclaimer: So, I found this lamp. It was a little bit dirty, so I rubbed it to clean it off. Out popped this genie. He said I had three wishes, I was like "Dude this is awesome." My first two wishes were the typical- 1. I wish I had a laser beam and 2. I wish I was a ninja. So, the genie granted those wishes and asked me what my last wish was. After thinking about it for a while, I told the genie "Hey genie, I wish I was J.K. Rowling." The genie sighed and turned me into J.K. Rowling. About five seconds later, I turned back into my old self. I forgot to specify how long I wanted to be J.K. Rowling for (which would have been forever). I just think he was pissed off because I didn't wish for his freedom with my last wish. (moral of story: be sure to be specific when you're dealing with a genie, they're tricky little bastards.) So, since I'm not J.K. Rowling (because that stupid little genie was all technical about it) - I own nothing here except the plot line. Bummer.

xxShadowDraagon2xx

(P.S.- SMUT WARNING!!!!!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Party

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood awkwardly in front of the huge crowd. Above them was a banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS." Congratulations was a bit of an understatement, for only days before, the Golden Trio had defeated Voldemort. The ministry had hosted this party in honor of the war heroes. Almost every single member of the magical community was in attendance.

Even Draco Malfoy, whose allegiance nobody knew, was at the party. He was sitting in the back of the room, leaning back with his legs crossed. His stare was intense and was focused on one individual. She was on the left side of Harry, looking rather uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. He continued staring through the many interviews they were forced into. Harry, Ron, and Hermione answered any questions asked vaguely, if at all. They seemed reluctant to share the horrors they had experienced.

He watched Hermione's every move, until she excused herself from the stage and stepped into a side room. Draco, seeing this was his only chance to be alone with her, followed her.

Once in the office, Draco cast a locking and silencing spell on the door. Hermione whipped around with her wand out.

"Oh, it's only you. What do you want?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand.

"Ha, only me? How do you know I didn't come back here to kill you?" Draco replied.

"Yeah, right. Like you could kill me."

By her tone, Draco got the feeling that she was serious. Draco started to get turned on by the thought of her owning him in a duel. Without thinking, Draco took a couple steps forward and took a lock of her wavy hair in his grasp. He leaned in slightly, very tempted to kiss her.

"You should think before you act," Hermione growled. She moved her wand so Draco could feel just where her wand was aimed at. He grunted as he felt it move beneath his belt. "I wouldn't want to have to sterilize you," she said, giving a sweet smile.

Draco smirked as he grew even harder. He leaned down further and brushed a light kiss against her lips. He grabbed her wand and tugged it out of her hands. He had a feeling she let him take it.

Draco lifted Hermione up and sat her on the desk, shoving everything else on the floor. He broke their kiss to trail his lips down her throat. Hermione tilted her head back to give him better access and gasped as he started sucking. Her fingers twitched to do something, anything. She wanted to make him gasp, like he was making her gasp. She slid her fingers from where they were to cup his face, raising it so she could have full access to his mouth. She slid her tongue teasingly across his lips, then returned to a close-mouthed kiss. Draco growled at her teasingly and reached a hand up to her chin. Hermione smiled into the kiss at the power she had over him. Draco smirked at her cockiness and used his thumb to pull her chin down, opening her mouth. His tongue was immediately in her mouth- exploring and teasing.

Hermione frowned as he achieved this victory over her. She slid her hands up into his silky blonde hair. He started to moan when, without warning, Hermione pulled his hair back hard. His moan turned into a grunt of pain. If he wasn't hard before, he was now. Who knew Hermione would be this domineering? He expected her to just lay there while he did all the work.

Hermione smirked as her mouth went to work on his neck. As she did this, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing it to the floor. Once his shirt was off, Hermione went to work on his belt. Draco frowned as he realized she still had her dress on. After his pants were dropped to the floor, Draco reached behind Hermione and slid the zipper of her dress down. Hermione smiled at his eagerness licked his ear. As a reward to her action, she heard a sharp intake of breath. Draco slammed his lips back onto hers while he lifted the unzipped dress over her head.

He pushed Hermione in closer to his body and was pleasantly surprised to find that both of their chests were bare. He pulled his boxers off and slid a hand into her thong. His fingers massaged her clit while his mouth found refuge with her breasts.

Hermione murmured a contraceptive spell as she arched into him. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he pushed her back onto the desk and climbed on top of her. Not liking the position, she grabbed him and rolled over until she was on top. She placed a leg on each side and straddled him, leaning over to softly kiss his lips. He murmured something that she didn't quite catch. Not thinking twice about it, Hermione positioned herself above him.

Draco lifted his hands to her hips to guide her. She closed her eyes and slammed her hips down, over and over again.

Her muscles started to contract and she let out a scream as her orgasm came. Draco followed shortly after, biting back his scream of pleasure. She fell onto him, exhausted.

Draco brushed the hair out of her face. He was thankful he had put a silencing charm on the room, who would have guessed that Hermione was a screamer? Sure she was in his dreams, but….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- ok, what do you think? It's my first fanfic and I really need reviews. It's not just going be a one-shot so watch out for the next chapter? I'll try to update soon….that is unless I get scalding reviews…then I might not be able to finish it because I'll be in the hospital trying to recover from my 3rd degree burns….ok, yeah. So please try to be nice when you review, I can deal with constructive criticism. Thanks so much.

xxShadowDragon2xx


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: stupid little genie…..yeah, I'm still not J.K. Rowling. Damn….

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I hope I don't mess things up…if I do, please let me know, lol.

P.S.- This is set one year after Hogwarts…if that matters to anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Surprise

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!" Hermione screamed as she looked at the small vial in her hand. She sunk down to the bathroom floor. "GINNY!!"

Ginny, who had been standing right outside the bathroom, burst in. "Was it positive?!"

Hermione held up the vial she was holding, revealing that the liquid in it had turned blue.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. "Umm…it'll be ok. There's a bunch of single parents in the world nowadays…it's really not that big of a deal. Really, Hermione."

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, so soft that Ginny had to lean in to hear her, "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A FREAKING ROLE MODEL TO YOUNG WITCHES EVERYWHERE!!!" she shouted, causing Ginny to jump back. "And here I am getting pregnant with…oh, my god," Hermione slumped back against the wall as the seriousness of the situation struck her.

Ginny, extremely curious because of the incomplete sentence, "Umm…'Mione, tell me again who this guy you slept with at the party is. I'm afraid I've forgotten."

Hermione guiltily glanced up at her best friend. She quickly mumbled something as she looked back down at the floor.

Smiling at Hermione's obvious reluctance to tell her, Ginny asked, "What? I didn't quite catch that?

"Graco Haifo," Hermione said a little louder, still mumbling.

"Come again?"

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed. After her outburst, she waited for Ginny Weasley's temper to go off. When it didn't come, Hermione gathered up the courage to look up.

Ginny was standing there with a blank expression on her face, then without warning she squealed, "AHHH! Are you serious? You slept with the hottest sex god of the century! Who also happens to be extremely rich! And he knocked you up! Haha."

Hermione looked at her friend with an expression of pure confusion, "How can you be happy about this? I slept with my enemy of seven years…"

"Willingly," Ginny interjected, which earned her a scowl from Hermione.

"I slept- willingly- with my enemy of seven years- and counting, mind you- and got pregnant with his child!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where, in that whole scenario, do you see anything that remotely symbolizes anything good?"

In response, Ginny just squealed again. Hermione was very lucky that Harry and Ron were out that morning and wouldn't be back for a while, because she didn't sure how she was going to explain her predicament to them.

"What, in bloody hell are you squealing about?" Hermione asked, rather annoyed.

"I don't know…maybe because I'm going to be an auntie? Or it could be because my best friend just hooked the hottest, well on of the hottest, bachelors on the market."

"What are you talking about? It was a one night stand. He doesn't want anything to do with me," Hermione stated, then stood up and set the vial on the countertop.

"…uh, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Didn't you say you used a contraceptive spell?" Ginny said slowly, "Shouldn't you NOT be pregnant?"

Hermione turned around, horrified, "Uh, um, maybe I just did something wrong…"

"Which never happens," Ginny added in.

"and, and…" Hermione's voice died off as the truth in Ginny's words sunk in, "How the hell am I pregnant?"

Ginny stopped to think. Then an idea popped up in her head.

"Did he say anything after you said the contraceptive spell?"

"No, I don't think so. Wait, he did mumble something, but I didn't catch it. Hold on, you don't think…"

"Yep"

"SHIT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Bet no one saw this coming, did ya? Did ya? Did ya? MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, I know it's short, but I'll update it really soon. Tell me what you think about it and thanks again for all the great reviews!!

xxShadowDragon2xx


	3. The Visit

Disclaimer: I know I don't have to put a disclaimer anymore…but that I'm still bitter about that stupid genie…

A/N- I told you I'd update fast…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-

Ginny and Hermione decided to go to the hospital to make sure that she was actually pregnant, because those magical pregnancy tests have been wrong…once, maybe twice.

After they left, Harry and Ron returned home. (A/N- in case you haven't figured it out- Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all live together.)

"Blimey, since when did you start using that curse?" Ron asked Harry as they walked towards the bathroom to wash up.

Harry just laughed and shrugged in response, "Since I realized that you can't be nice if you're an Auror. You need to learn to use the Unforgivable Curses."

"Why? They're illegal Harry; you need to stop using them."

Harry just sighed as he stepped into the bathroom and stated simply, "If you don't start using them Ron, you're going to get killed by one of them. You need to fight fire with fire, not with flowers and fluff."

Ron looked down in defeat because he knew Harry was right. A vial, filled with blue liquid, caught his attention. He lifted it up to examine it in the light. "Harry," he started nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what this is?"

"Bloody hell, is that a pregnancy test?!"

Ron nodded as his ears turned red, "And, I think that when it's blue, then that means the person is pregnant."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the build up at the back of his throat.

"You bastard!" Ron said as he threw a punch at Harry's face. Harry wasn't able to dodge it in time. Ron's fist made contact with Harry's jaw and he flew back against the door.

"What are you doing?!"

"You got my sister pregnant you son of a bitch!" Ron screamed as he launched himself at Harry.

Harry managed get of the way of the attack and grabbed his wand out of his robes. "Petrificus totalus."

Ron went stiff and dropped to the ground. "Now, are you going to be nice and actually tell me why you're trying to beat the shit out of me?"

Ron just stared murderously at Harry and, seeing how he couldn't move his mouth, stayed quiet.

Ginny and Hermione found them in this position when they returned home two hours later.

"So she just left? And she is pregnant?" Draco asked, smirking into the phone. "Yes, you'll get your money shortly. Good day."

Draco laughed as he hung up with Hermione's healer. Everyone really did have their price.

"What the bloody devil are you two doing?" Ginny asked when she found the two boys in the bathroom. Her brother was lying, rigid, on the floor and Harry had a nasty bruise forming on his chin.

Seeing it was safe since Ginny was here, Harry lifted his spell off of Ron. Ron immediately launched at Harry, trying to rip out his throat.

"Petrificus totalus," Ginny almost sighed, as if she did this often. "Ronald Weasley, calm down or I will curse you again."

With that, she lifted her spell off Ron. He sat up and stared daggers at Harry. Harry just looked back at him, confused.

"Now, what's going on with you two?" Ginny asked as Hermione came to peer around her shoulder at the scene.

"Harry got you pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" Ron spit out as he held out the pregnancy test.

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked alarmed at Ginny. Ginny just laughed as Hermione tried to hide behind her.

"That's not mine, you dope," Ginny replied flippantly, "That's Hermione's."

"Thanks for breaking it to them softly, Gin," Hermione mumbled under her breath, she ducked her head behind Ginny again.

Harry and Ron looked blankly at Ginny, and then looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, they burst out laughing.

"Haha, Ginny, you're funny," Ron made out between laughs.

"Yeah, seriously. But next time, make up something more believable. Haha, this is Hermione we're talking about. She was ranked number one in Witches Weekly for Witches to be Looked Up To, or something like that. She wouldn't do something as stupid as get pregnant…" Harry trailed off as he heard sobbing coming from behind Ginny.

Ginny gave the 'if looks could kill' look, (A/N- you know what look I'm talking about, and I don't know how else to explain it) and turned around to wrap her arms around Hermione's shaking shoulders. "It's ok, Harry and Ron are idiots. You of all people should know that. They're guys, they have no tact. It's ok."

"But, Gin, they're right. (sob) I shouldn't have done this. (sob) I'm not supposed to be pregnant. (sob) I don't want to be pregnant!"

Ginny, already she already knew the answer to this, said slowly, "You could always get an abortion, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back from Ginny, her crying had ceased. "No. I swore to myself that I would never ever take another person's life if I could help it and that I would always protect the innocent. My baby did nothing wrong and I refuse to end its life before it even gets to breathe its first breath of air. Baby's are the epitome of innocent, I would be an even worse of a role model if I got an abortion."

"Wow…Hermione, that was powerful." Ginny said in awe. "I never knew you felt that strongly about it."

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Hermione replied flatly, "I guess I could always find someone to marry really fast."

"Umm…sorry, but I'm dating Ginny," Harry said quickly.

Hermione just smiled at Harry and said, "I wasn't talking about you Harry. You're like my brother anyways, that's just gross."

Ginny looked at Ron expectantly.

"Oh, bloody hell, do you really expect me to marry her because she got knocked up by some…wait. Who did you get knocked up by?"

"…um…well…you see…" Hermione stammered, but was interrupted the sound of a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She yelled as she practically ran to the door, followed closely by her three friends.

Hermione swung open the door without looking who was there. Her smile faded as she saw who was standing there.

"I believe some congratulations are in order," came the silky voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- soooo, what do you think? Good or Bad? Please review and let me know. I'm kinda just winging this story.

xxShadowDragon2xx


	4. The Confrontation

A/N- ok, so the last chapter got a little messed up when I put it on There's supposed to be lines separating the Draco part from the rest of it in the middle part…if that even made sense. Most of you probably figured that out, but I just wanted to let you know. Also, I didn't realize that my paragraphs were only a sentence long- they're actual paragraphs on my computer, so thanks to those people who pointed that out to me. I'll try my hardest to make them longer. 

I was going to update a couple days ago, but I kinda had a writer's block. I knew everything that was going to be in the next chapter, but I really couldn't come up with a way to word it. I'm really sorry for all of you guys who were expected a super fast update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- The Confrontation

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she looked at the unexpected visitor. Draco handed the bouquet of flowers he was holding to Hermione, who accepted them numbly. "So, Granger…" As soon as he started speaking, Hermione slammed the door so fast, he didn't have time to stop it. She looked at the flowers in her hand and let out a frustrated groan and opened the door again. Draco was standing there smirking, "I knew you'd…" He didn't have time to finish before Hermione threw the flowers in his face and closed the door again. After locking it, she walked over to the coffee table to grab a copy of Witches Weekly. She plopped onto the coach and started reading.

"Uh, Mione, who was at the door?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't look up from her magazine, "Oh, they had the wrong house."

Suddenly, there a loud banging on the front door, "GRANGER! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Ginny let out a laugh and conjured up a pot of tea and five cups. She then turned to Harry and said tiredly as the banging continued, "Harry, go get the door." Hermione buried her face further into her magazine and murmured, "Traitor…" Harry, a little confused, walked towards the front door. He opened it to find a very annoyed Draco scowling at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco didn't respond, only deepened his scowl as Ron peered over Harry's shoulder to see who was there. "Bloody hell, it's hideous. Quick, close the door," Ron said as he reached over Harry to grab the door.

Draco glared at Ron and pushed the door open further. "I never thought I'd hear that from you of all people, Weasel. And I don't appreciate having the door slammed in my face. It has happened twice already today, and I will probably kill the person who does it. Understood?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, just let him in," Ginny said over her shoulder as she finished filling the cups. "Hi, Draco. I was wondering when you were going to be coming."

Draco narrowed his eyes as she said this. _How did she know that I was going to be coming? Did she figure everything out already?_ Draco thought to himself as he took the seat directly opposite of Hermione. He didn't like the smug look on Ginny's face as she handed him a cup of tea.

Hermione glanced over the top of her magazine to find Draco staring straight back at her. She quickly ducked back behind it, earning a chuckle from Draco. Knowing she was being childish, Hermione gritted her teeth and calmly put the magazine on the table. Meeting his gaze, she took a sip of her tea. "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"As I said earlier, I came to congratulate you on your…whatever you want to call it. Baby, I guess," he said with a wave of his hand. "And also to discuss some arrangements."

"First of all, how the fuck do you know I'm pregnant? And second, what kind of arrangements are you talking about?" Hermione said through her teeth. Ginny, who had taken the seat next to her, put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Draco smirked, "Well, I know you're pregnant because I got a lovely call this afternoon telling me so. Didn't you ever learn that there's nothing that the Malfoys don't know? So, I also know that I happen to be the father."

Harry and Ron stood still, glued in place. Luckily, Harry was the first to recover. He grabbed Ron before he even had a chance to lunge at Draco. As soon as the full meaning of Draco's comment sunk in, Ron went a bright shade of red. His screams were inaudible as he tried to rip out Draco's throat.

Ron, still struggling against Harry, yelled, "Why would you want to know she's pregnant?!"

'Because I'm the father, you dimwit!" Then with an evil smirk, "Where do you think your dear Mione was at the party?"

At this, Harry and Ron looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Like Hermione would ever sleep with a ferret face like you!!" "Do you really think we're that stupid enough to believe you?!" "Yeah, so stop talking such nonsense and tell the truth!"

"That was the truth you ninnys!!" Draco then turned to Hermione and said, "You didn't tell them, did you?!"

Hermione's anger, which had been building throughout the whole ordeal, finally exploded, "No, I didn't tell them you dick! What did you want me to tell them?! That I slept with our enemy?! Did you want me to just go up to them and be like- Hey, what's up? Oh, and by the way I just slept with ferret face?! You should have seen their reactions when they found out I was pregnant!!" By this point, Hermione was struggling to hold back tears.

"You-" but that was all Harry got out because at the moment Ron had lunged at Draco. Ron was throwing punches anywhere he could at Draco, while Draco was throwing his own back. It didn't take long for Harry to join in the fray with Ron. Hermione threw her arms in defeat and stormed out of the room. Ginny just sat on the couch sipping her tea delicately. However, after a few more minutes of watching the three of them fight, Ginny got bored and left the room in search of Hermione, leaving the boys wrestling on the ground.

Not long after Ginny left, the boys started using their wands. Random curses were thrown across the room. "So, are you mad because you couldn't beat me in a fistfight or because you couldn't beat me to Hermione?" Draco taunted Ron.

"CRUCIO!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- ok, sorry if this chapter is really bad…but it's Angel's fault.

Angel- HEY!! It is not ur the one who wrote it! I had other suggestions!!

Shadow- Yeah, yeah, I know. So, anyways, we just had major writer's block and didn't know how to start it. I swear the next chapter will be better.

Angel- Yeah, ill make sure that Shadow doesn't get distracted by the hotness that is Draco Malfoy!! Hee hee

Shadow- But I like getting distracted…Hey!!! That doesn't mean that you get him!!

Angel- does too!! After all I won him fair and square!!... him and Blaise!!

Shadow- …cheater

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it (angel- even if it was crappy) (shadow- SHUT UP!) please review- no flames!! I already know it's bad. Don't kick a man when he's down…unless he's a stupid little genie. That you can do.


	5. The Negotiations Begin

Disclaimer: I was gone the whole summer trying to find that stupid genie, he's an evasive little bastard. So, needless to say, I'm not J.K. Rowling- otherwise I would go and buy that purse I've had my eye on….

A/N- Sorry for to whole not updating thing…I know it pisses me off when someone doesn't update with a couple minutes of me reading their last chapter. I've been working on my book and (without Angel here to force me) haven't had time to write this story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Negotiations

"….." Harry stared speechless at Ron, who was holding his wand up at Draco. The smoke coming out of the end was that only evidence that he had cast the curse. Well, that and the huge hole in the wall behind Draco's head.

"You. Are. So. Lucky. That. Missed." Draco seethed after he had stared at the hole caused by the dark curse.

Ron just continued to point his wand at Draco, his breath coming unevenly. Harry eyed the situation between Draco and Ron and decided that it was best if he stepped in now, before Ron decided to use another, more irreversible Unforgivable Curse. "Well done, chap," he exclaimed patting Ron on the back, "We'll have to work on your aim, though. Along with your choice of targets and place of attack. Hermione is going to kill you when she sees that hole." Harry had eased Ron's wand from his hand while he talked and now stood in front of Ron, trying to calm him down. Draco had his eyes narrowed at Ron. Slowly, Draco raised his wand to curse Ron for casting an Unforgivable at him when Hermione came storming down the stairs.

"WHO THE HELL IS USING DARK CURSES IN THIS HOUSE?!" Hermione reached the bottom of the steps and stood with her hands on her hips. If looks could kill…

All three boys paled at the sight of the livid Hermione. Draco glanced quickly at his raised wand. He lowered it and smirked at Ron, "You are so busted." By this time, Ron was crouching behind Harry, trying unsuccessfully to hide his tall form behind Harry's noticeably shorter one.

"Draco did it!" Ron said as he pointed at Draco from behind Harry.

"I did what?! Do not EVEN try to blame this on me!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny exclaimed, "Why don't you own up to your own actions and stop blaming poor Draco?"

"Poor Draco?" Hermione stuttered, "He tried to use Crucio on Harry on Ron…wait! Why is the hole behind you? Wow, you have horrible aim…"

"Oh shove it Granger. The hole is behind me because Weasel boy over there was the one who did it. And I happened to pride myself on my magical and physical capabilities," Draco said as he stared into Hermione's eyes.

Her eyes narrowed as she heard the last part. "That's just like you, Draco," she stressed his name sweetly, "Always thinking you're amazing at everything you do; although, most of the time, you're just mediocre." Hermione smiled and moved to open the door for him to leave.

Draco loved that she said his first name; although, she said it to try to irritate him. The fact that she was telling the Golden Boys that he wasn't good in bed was what was irritating. A quick glance at them confirmed that they had, in fact, understood what was implied. "Can I talk to you alone?" he said in a low voice, poorly masking his irritation.

"No, you may..." Hermione started before Ginny interrupted with an enthusiastic, "Of course you can!"

Ginny turned to glare at Harry and Ron, "You two come with me. I want to have a little talk to you about being nice."

Harry and Ron glanced once more at Hermione's pleading face, asking them not to leave her alone in the same room as Malfoy. They shrugged helplessly as Ginny snapped at them to hurry up and followed her up the stairs. Before they were out of sight, Hermione saw Ron punch Harry in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You're the one who got the whole Unforgivable Curse thing in my head!"

"I didn't tell you to use it in the house! Or against Malfoy!"

"All the same, you got it into my head. You can get yelled at. It's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault? I didn't try to use a dark curse on him!"

"You've gotta fight fire with fire, not flowers and fluff," Ron mimicked.

"Yeah, but Malfoy is flowers and fluff- you don't fight him with fire."

Hermoine smiled as they disappeared around the corner and into a room, no longer audible. A hand on her shoulder made her smile disappear, "Let's discuss our future, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------

A/N- it's short, but I'll update soon. I really just wanted to get something out to you guys so you wouldn't be totally depressed….although no one is into this story enough to care whether or not I update ever again, except Angel.

ANGEL- CALL ME WHEN YOU READ THIS!!!

Much love,

Shadow

P.S.- Don't worry! I will NOT make Hermione weak in any way! I think that Hermione is a very very VERY strong witch and can pretty much kick Malfoy's ass anytime she wants….okay, that's not true. I like to think of them as perfect matches. Who will win if they are perfectly even matches? Dun dun dun…..


	6. The Negotiations Continue

Disclaimer: ….you know the story. I don't really want to talk about it….

A/N- Awww!!!! Thanks guys! I know the last chapter was really really short, but I'm trying to get back into it. I have the story mapped out finally. (I was just kinda winging it before) And when I say mapped out…I mean I have the basic plotline in more details then I did before. :p This chapter will definitely be longer- it'll probably a little more serious, too. (I need to actually tell the story instead of just messing around and having fun like I've been doing- I know you guys want to know what the heck is going on.)

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Negotiations Commence

Draco waited for a response for a couple minutes before he turned Hermione around to face him. He didn't expect Hermione to be smiling. He thought that she would be furious with him after…what happened. "What are you smiling about?" he asked warily.

Hermione let out a short laugh and said, "Did you say 'our' future?" Her voice cracked at the end as she started laughing.

Draco frowned. He had been expecting resistance…but not laughing. "This is a very serious issue. I don't see what's funny about it."

Hermione stopped laughing as she realized that he was serious. "Umm…there isn't going to be 'our' future. Just 'my' future and 'your' future, hopefully never coming close to one another." She smiled sarcastically and moved to open the door for him, "Thanks for the offer though." With a gesture of her hand she dismissed him through the open door. Draco relaxed as she started acting how he planned her to. He had more cards in his hand than she did; it was just a matter of time before she knew it. He smirked as he moved towards the door. Instead of going out, he pushed his body against Hermione's, effectively pinning her against the wall. He grabbed her hand as she instinctively reached for her wand, bringing it towards his mouth instead.

"Now, let's talk about our future," Draco whispered as he brought her index finger to his mouth. He lightly kissed the tip of it, "Shall we?" He kissed the tips of all her fingers, and then returned his attention to her index. The muscle worked in Hermione's jaw as she tried to fight off both the urge to kill him on the spot and also the urge to jump him and have passionate sex with him with the door still open, all because of her traitorous fingers. She scowled at her fingers as she contemplated the best way to kill him. He had taken her index finger into mouth and was now sucking gently on it, all the while staring into her eyes. The passion burning in them made all her thoughts disappear and her to whisper, "What?"

At Draco's smirk, Hermione mentally slapped herself for showing him how weak she was to his charms. Blinking a couple times to clear her head, she said in a stronger voice, "Tell me the plans you have for 'our' future so I can shoot them down and we can get on with our own separate lives."

Draco smirked and stepped back from Hermione. Hermione mentally slapped herself again for missing his body pressed up against hers. Slowly, still gazing into her eyes, he lowered himself onto one knee. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "You've got to be kidding me."

Draco ignored her comment before he continued, "Hermione Granger, will you-"

Hermione cut him off and in a deadly voice, "Stop. Now, I want you to think VERY carefully about what you're about to ask."

Draco glared at Hermione, "May I continue?"

"I suppose," came the response.

He let out a long sigh and continued, "Will you marry me?"

"No."

"….you're supposed to at least pretend you've thought about it. A moment's hesitation, at least?" Draco mumbled as he stood back up.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry- I forgot you're not used to rejection," Hermione said sarcastically, "Hmm…let me think about this for a minute….NO."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh, "You're going to marry me one way or another. Can we please just do this the easy way?"

"Oh, no. I'd rather play hard to get," Hermione stately dryly. "Draco, I want to be nice about this-" Draco's lips quirked up at the sides, even though he was trying to not let any sign of his amusement show, "-and don't give me that look, I happen to be a very nice person-" Draco's lips turned up more, "-oh shove it!" By this time, Draco's was actually smiling. "Anyways," Hermione continued, glaring, "I'll just put it bluntly- I will NEVER marry you, Malfoy."

"But what will the entire witch community think when you, Hermione Granger, the role model to all of their young children and not yet married, have a baby?" Draco tsked, "Surely, mothers would not want their children looking up to such a witch. Which would mean the magazine would not sell as well, since many young girls get it just to read your inspirational column. The magazine would be upset at the lowered profits and, in turn, you would be out of a job. And poof, there goes the reputation of the virgin, goody two-shoes that is the Golden Girl," Draco finished, his voice was calm, yet still threatening.

"It's great of you to worry, but Ron already said that he would marry me. Everyone will assume that it's his child."

"Mhmm…have you forgotten something?" he asked smugly.

Hermione scanned her brain to see if she had missed anything. "No, it will work perfectly," she replied confidently; although, she was still scanning her brain, trying to find something she was missing.

"Yes, that would work perfectly," Draco started, "except that you forget that I am a pureblood."

"What does you being a pureblood have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this everything!" Draco exclaimed. "I thought you were smarter than this."

Comprehension finally dawned on Hermione as she looked up at Draco. She looked at his Malfoy signature blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. Her baby would be a miniature Malfoy running around. Marrying Ron wouldn't fool anyone. Hermione let her face slip into the mask of indifference that she had perfected during the war. She had not thought that she would ever have to use it again, for she didn't think she would ever be tortured or have to kill anyone ever again. Her face was void of all emotion, except the slight hint of defiance held there. Even if the torture was greater because of that defiance, she always showed it. She never liked to let any Death Eater think that he or she had won any type of victory over her. Draco almost shivered at the cold hatred that was emancipating off of Hermione's still form. "Your blackmailing isn't going to work. There are a ton of single mothers out there nowadays. Times are changing, my reputation will be fine," she said coldly.

Draco leaned forward, bringing his face just inches from hers, "Ah, I'm not blackmailing you. That comes later in the plan; please don't make me go that far. So what do you say? Marry me?"

"The answer's still no," Hermione stated flatly, eyeing Draco's lips with hunger. Draco smirked as he leaned in still further towards her.

"Think about it," he whispered softly, his breath tickling her lips, "great sex, more money then you could ever possibly want, and a gorgeous, ridiculously powerful husband." He closed the distance between their lips and slowly started massaging his mouth against hers. This kiss was not as wildly passionate at the ones at the party had been, it was meant to seduce. And, however much Hermione wanted to admit it, it was working. She felt her resolve weakening and, when his tongue entered her mouth, she couldn't remember what they were arguing about. Realizing how weak she was, she suddenly pushed his back.

Her breath came in ragged gasps as she tried to focus her mind. In all her training for the war, she had excelled at everything. She hated feeling weak, which is exactly what Draco made her fell like because she couldn't resist his perfect lips or his gorgeous body. "Great sex? If it's anything like the party, I wouldn't want it for the rest of my life," she laughed as Draco seemed taken back, "I have more money then I could ever possibly want. War Heroine," she stated pointing at herself, "Remember?"

Draco had to fight back the smirk that was threatening to spread- she hadn't said anything about him being gorgeous and ridiculously powerful. Her face had relaxed and it now showed all her emotions, which Draco couldn't decide if it was a good thing or bad. Now that he had gotten her out of her well-practiced mask, he was scared to play the next card in his hand. "Since you still won't marry me, I'm going to have to move to the next part of my plan."

Hermoine laughed, "Do you seriously have a plan? You are more messed up than I originally thought." At Draco's silent stare, she muttered, "Sorry, continue."

"You're not going to like it, but this is the blackmailing part."

"Oh, joy. Let's find out what dirt Draco Malfoy has on Hermione Granger," Hermione said sarcastically, sitting down on the couch.

Draco smirked, "I don't have any dirt on you. I just happen to share something with you, that I might be inclined to take all to myself if you don't cooperate with me."

Despite Draco's words, Hermione laughed. "You find humor is the strangest of things. I just threatened to take your child away, and you're laughing!" Draco said, staring at Hermione incredulously. At his confused tone, Hermione started to laugh harder. "What kind of mother are you? Don't you care?" By this time, Hermione had fallen off the couch and was rolling on the ground, tears coming from her eyes. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the couch, staring down at Hermione, who was starting to get control of herself. And to think, that he had thought she would slip back into her mask.

"Do you honestly think," Hermione stopped to chuckle, "that you could take away my child?"

Draco looked down at Hermione as she laid on the floor waiting for an answer from him. Her hair could still be defined as 'bushy', although it has always just looked like she had slept in braids to him. (a/n- lol, that's what they did with Emma Watson for the movies! teehee…) She was absolutely beautiful, especially now with her hair spread on the floor around her (a result from rolling on the floor laughing) and her eyes bright with laughter. His eyes traveled down her body. She had always been thin, but he never realized how toned her body was. Her six-pack was clearly defined through her tight shirt and her legs were well-muscled from strenuous work-outs. She had obviously gotten her body into perfect shape during the war. Draco, unable to restrain himself, climbed down on top of Hermione. His knee settled between her legs, separating them. Holding himself up on this hands he said, with amusement in his voice, "I thought you were going to much more violent than this."

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"My blackmailing you, sexually assaulting you, and threatening you. You're taking it all very well," Draco grinned down at Hermione.

"I'm not really taking you seriously, to be honest," Hermione said laughing, "And I really don't mind you sexually assaulting me. I'm kind of enjoying it, actually," she finished, smiling at him impishly.

Draco smirked, "I knew you wanted me," he said, lowering himself to meet her lips. "You're convenient," came the response. After a few small pecks, Draco pulled back, "And I'm being serious, by the way, you shouldn't take any of my threats lightly."

Realizing she hadn't gotten an answer the first time, Hermione repeated her question, "Do you honestly think you could take my child away from me?"

"No, I know I can," Draco replied without hesitation, "But I'd rather keep mother and child together." Draco leaned back down to kiss her senseless before she could argue, but his lips met with air. She was gone. _What the hell? _he thought to himself.

"I think you underestimate my powers and influence in the magical community," Hermione said, standing behind the couch. Her eyes were burning with rage. Draco's head snapped up when he heard her voice. _How the hell did she get back there? _He didn't have time to voice his thoughts before she continued, "I could kill you, and no one would call me to trial. I could torture you, and no one would think twice about it. I could keep you locked up as my slave, and no one would even mention it to me. I would love to see you try to take my baby away from me."

Draco had stood while she had been speaking and was now leaning across the coach, facing her. "Keep me locked up as your slave?" he murmured smirking, "I like that. But, however good that sounds, I don't think you have quite that much power," he said in a resigned voice.

"Well, ok, I give up! I don't have that much power, but I have more than you," Hermione's voice lingered off at the end of the sentence. Draco raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue. Hermione sighed, "All joking aside Malfoy, there are five reasons, off the top of my head, that you wouldn't win any kind of legal action taken to get my kid."

"Our child," Draco corrected.

Hermione just glared, "Number one- I helped defeat Voldie, numberless amounts of Death Eaters, and overall helped win the war and keep the world safe. No one even knows what side you were on; although, most suspect that you were with Voldie. Number two- If that's not enough, I'm best friends with the two most powerful wizards- don't give me that look, Ron happens to be extremely powerful- who are also war heroes. Number three- As you yourself stated earlier, I am a role-model to young witches. What are you? A role-model to all traitorous Death Eaters and party boys?" Hermione put two fingers on his lips to stop him from interfering, "Number four- I'm an auror. Aurors happen to be very influential in the Ministry, if I wasn't before. Number five- I'm the mother. Whenever possible, the child is left in the care of the mother."

Draco opened his mouth and drew her fingers into it. He sucked on them briefly, "You will marry me. It's only a matter of time."

"Are you ever going to leave me along if I say no?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Never," Draco replied simply.

"Why the hell do you want to marry me so badly?" Hermione finally asked the question she had been avoiding the whole time.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he replied with a smirk.

"I'll find out eventually. So, I can't be rid of you until I agree to marry you?" She clarified.

"Nope."

"Hmm…how about a compromise?"

Draco didn't like the twinkle that had appeared in Hermione's eye as she looked at him. Reluctantly he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"A duel. If I win, you have to leave me alone. If you win, I'll marry you."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- So yeah, there's the next chapter. I don't really like it…but Angel does. So if it's really bad you can blame her, cuz she's the one making me post it. I was going to rewrite the entire thing.

Also- if you want to send in ideas of other stories you want to see written, I'd more than happy to try and write them: even if they're smutty (I know there are some of you guys out there) cuz writing that doesn't really bother me. I need to hone my skills with that as you can tell by the first chapter- it was my first smut scene.

Love- Shadow


	7. The Verdict

Disclaimer: …

A/N- If anything is horrible beyond belief- it's Angel's fault. It it's amazing beyond belief- It's my work. Thank you. (Love you Angel! XOXO)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- The Verdict

"You're kidding right?" Draco asked stunned.

"I never kid."

Draco took a deep breath and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Fine," he said slowly, "You can name time and place."

"Ok. Here and now." Hermione relied quickly.

"Motion rejected. Time and place is…?"

Hermione scowled at him indignantly, "Tonight, 8 pm. Malfoy Manor."

"My place? Why at my place?"

Hermione smirked, "That way they can take you straight to your bed after I kick your sorry arse. You can thank me for my thoughtfulness later," she finished sweetly, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"Either that or I can take you straight to my bed after I win and make wild, passionate love to you," Draco countered, pulling her back to him to smash his lips onto hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as Hermione grabbed the couch for support. Suddenly, Draco pulled back- leaving Hermione gasping for air and yearning for more. He pulled her head closer and flicked his tongue over her ear. "See you tonight, love," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine as his breath cooled the wet area he had just created.

Draco walked out the door, pausing only to wink at her, before he disapparated. Suddenly mad at herself for giving into him so quickly, "YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD AT LEAST CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" she screamed at the space where he had just been. Shaking with anger, she flung herself onto the couch. What the hell had she gotten herself into? "GINNY!"

Within moments Ginny was down the stairs and standing in front of her, "Yes? How'd it go? When's the wedding? I'm going to be the Godmother right?"

"You honestly think that I would trust you to raise my baby if anything happened to me?"

Ginny's smile disappeared, "You sure as hell would trust me with raising your baby. I have six brothers, I've been looking after babies my entire life, granted they are slightly bigger than your will be. They all turned out excellent. Well, Percy is kinda an odd ball…but that wasn't my fault. That's beside the point. Tell me what bloody hell happened. When's the wedding?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated…wait, how did you know that he asked me to marry him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Hermione the "you're a bloody moron for not figuring this one out" look (A/N- one of those looks you just can't describe any other way), "Why else would he come over here?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't think of any other reason, "Wait a minute. Is that why you were all giddy?" comprehension dawned on Hermione as she repeated Ginny's words from earlier, "Or it could be because my best friend just hooked one of the hottest bachelors on the market…." Hermione hit her head with one of the pillows from the couch. "Why didn't you warn me?! A little heads-up would have been nice! Merlin!"

"Maybe because I thought it was totally obvious? He countered the contraceptive spell, you dimwit! He knocked you up on purpose! Why else would he do that?"

"To ruin my life?" Hermione asked weakly. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this before?" she groaned, burying her head underneath the pillow.

"You were probably in denial. Now tell me what happened, we were too busy wrestling over the Extendable Ears to actually eavesdrop on the conversation. Those stupid boys."

"We're going to duel to see whether or not I marry him," Hermione mumbled from underneath the pillow.

"Did you just say that you were going to duel him to see whether or not you marry him?" Ginny clarified slowly.

Hermione moved her head in anguish, "I am stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Give me that!" Ginny exclaimed, ripping the pillow from Hermione's grasp. "I'll take that as an affirmative response to my question. Now, for me to be a good Godmother- WHY. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DUELING. WITH. MY. GODSON? or goddaughter. HE. IS. WAY. TOO. YOUNG. TO. BE. DUELING. AND. I. DO. NOT. APPROVE!" Between every word, Ginny hit Hermione with the pillow she had just confiscated.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Oh, shit! I'm pregnant."

"I thought we cleared that little confusion up this morning," Ginny stated dryly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I'm still not used to it. I can't duel while I'm pregnant. He'll just have to accept that fact and just leave me the hell alone," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"…you just try to get away with that one. You'll just have to forfeit. And once you and Draco are married, will you introduce me to Blaise Zambini?" Ginny asked batting her long eye-lashes at Hermione.

"You have Harry. And anyways, I'm not going to have to marry him because I'm putting the safety of my baby first," Hermione said letting a long breath out, "Thank goodness that's over."

"Ok, first of all, having Harry does not in any way limit the number of ridiculously gorgeous Italian men I can meet. I did not say I wanted to jump him and run off and elope. And secondly, even if he doesn't hold you to your word, then you can't hold you to yours. He'll be by every day and won't leave you alone for a minute," Ginny finished smugly.

"Why do you want to meet Blaise if you can't jump him? That's besides the point, I can't duel with a bun in the oven."

"I'll tell you again- Blaise is the finest man that has ever walked the face of the planet, why can't I just oogle at him? Next issue- no one says bun in the oven anymore 'Mione, please come back to this century. And, if you don't want to duel you'll just have to marry him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Then I'll duel him!" Hermione said exasperated.

"YOU CAN DUEL HIM! THINK OF YOUR UNBORN CHILD, WILL YOU?!" Ginny screamed. "What kind of mother are you?"

"You're impossible. Why the hell do you want me to marry Malfoy so bad for anyways?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes.

Ginny plopped onto Hermione's legs, "You two would be perfect for each other. You are both geniuses, you're both rich, you're both powerful, you're both gorgeous, you're both strong-headed, you're both totally stubborn, and he's sex-driven whereas you're sex deprived. It works perfectly." By the time that Ginny had finished, a scowl had formed on Hermione's face.

"That doesn't sound like it would work perfectly- and I'm not sex deprived, thank you very much."

"It'll be interesting, if nothing else," Ginny said, causing Hermione to open her eyes to stare at her friend in surprise. Ginny laughed then continued, "But seriously, think of it this way- he won't get bored of you. Hell, I've known you for a while and I still can't predict what you're going to do. You'll have a challenge everyday, just waiting for you. You'll have even more money to spend on whatever you want to. You're kid is going to be the most beautiful child ever born. And the sex will be great. What's wrong with that?"

Hermione almost laughed at the description Ginny had given her, "So let me translate that- He won't dump me because he'll be married to me, so he can't. I'll have a challenge everyday- meaning that we'll argue a lot and apparently that's supposed to make things interesting. I'll have even more money to invest and never really use. My kid is going to beautiful whether I marry Malfoy or not, I don't even know how to translate that. And…..yeah, you're right…the sex would be great."

"So you're going to marry him?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"No, I'm going to owl Luna."

"What?! Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"To see if I can duel or not. I won't forfeit to that bastard," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"The way he goes on about his blood, I doubt that he's a bastard," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

_Dear Luna-_

_I wanted you to be the first to know outside of our household- I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning. I'm writing to you to ask a very important question regarding my pregnancy. Would it in any way harm my unborn child if I was to duel its conceited, overly-confident, pain-in-my-arse father? Please respond as soon as possible, for if dueling will not harm the child, I need to prepare to mutilate a very special someone._

_Much love,_

_Hermione Granger_

"There," Hermione exclaimed as she opened the window for Hedwig (A/N- yes, Hedwig is alive). "Now we just have to wait to an answer. Where are the boys?"

"Oh, upstairs. I locked them in a room so I could talk to you privately," Ginny replied, picking up a magazine.

"Aren't you going to let them out?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Hermione sighed, "What room are they in?"

"The master bedroom," Ginny answered, flipping through the magazine.

"I'll go get them," Hermione said as she trudged up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------

A healer sat in the waiting room outside Draco's office. He looked nervously around the room, not knowing why Draco would call him in on so short of notice. "Mr. Malfoy will see you now," the receptionist told him, leading him to the intimidating double doors. The doors opened at they approached, allowing them entrance. The healer stepped inside, he froze the receptionist did not follow him in. She motioned for him to continue as the doors closed, blocking her from view.

"Thank you for joining me Healer Rance. Please, take a seat," came the silky voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes," Rance stammered, "What do you need, sir?"

"Ah, yes, straight to business," Draco said as he stood and rounded his desk. He sat on the corner of his desk and faced Rance, "I just wanted to ask you a…hypothetical question. Let's say that someone was going to do duel…someone. And that someone that that someone was going to duel was…pregnant. Would that someone be injured by that other someone if they were to actually duel? Well, that is to say, would the child of that someone be injured if that someone dueled someone?"

"Umm…we're speaking hypothetically?" Rance said, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes."

Rance nodded and began, "Well, if the first someone was to go easy on the other someone- taking in consideration the state of that someone- then there would be no danger for the child of that someone. However, if someone was to duel another someone using dark curses and other specific curses, that someone, could in fact, unintentionally harm that someone's someone. How pregnant would that someone be? Hypothetically?"

"That someone would happen to be four weeks pregnant when that someone dueled that other someone," Draco replied.

"Well then, someone needs to know what curses to use and not to use in order not to harm someone. And the someone dueling the pregnant someone would not want to aim any curses at that other someone's stomach. And, of course, the someone would not want to use the killing curse on the other someone. Because when someone uses the killing curse, someone dies- in this case it would be two someones."

Draco frowned, "What curses would someone not use on another pregnant someone?"

"Why would someone who's dueling another someone need to know what curses not use on that other someone? Why would someone be dueling someone if that someone cares about the other someone's welfare?" Rance asked.

"Hey! I wasn't my idea! I mean, the someone didn't have a choice in the matter, and that someone didn't plan on the whole dueling thing happening."

"Well, if that someone is being challenged to a duel by the other pregnant someone, why does that someone care if he or she harms the other someone's child?" Rance asked, almost smiling.

Draco's eyes narrowed, he leaned toward the healer, "Because someone wouldn't ever have sex with me again if I harmed her baby, got it? Now, tell which bloody curses not to use before I take back all the funding for your hospital."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hedwig's back!" Hermione almost sang as she ran to open the window. As soon as Hedwig was inside, Hermione practically rips the letter open.

_Dear Hermione-_

_Fabulous to hear from you. I don't have much time to talk now, because I am currently on a break through in the hospital. I have almost discovered how to use Knargle snouts as an antidote for dark curses that consume your mind and drive you insane. It's quite lovely business actually._

_Anyways, I wouldn't advise dueling with a bun in the oven; however, the baby shouldn't be harmed if it's just good fun. Nothing too serious, though. I would be delighted to see you mutilate your special someone. Please send me the time and place._

_Good Day,_

_Luna Lovegood_

"He's not my special someone…" Hermione mumbled, "And I'm not the only one who uses the 'bun in the oven' expression."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, joy. Luna uses the expression, too. Well, then, it must be a popular saying then."

"Oh, shove it," Hermione said as she sent the time and place of her duel to Luna, along with a note informing her that the duel was not likely to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Angel made me end it like this…I was going to actually have them duel in this chapter. Angel is making me, so don't kill me.

Some things that might be confusing- Luna works at St. Mungo's and that whole conversation between Draco and Rance is supposed to confusing. It's just more fun that way.

Love,

Shadow


	8. Quick AN

A/N- Hi everybody....I wonder if any of the original readers are still following this story...I know it's been a long...long...long...long time. I'm really sorry about that. To be quite honest I had kinda given up on the story. I had received a lot of flames and comments from people regarding the characters, my writing, and the abruptness of it. All in all, it kind of discouraged me from writing any more chapters. I just write on here for fun, and in all honesty...I don't attempt to go through what I write and make it 'good.' I have to do that so much with my books that this is just a nice escape, lol :) And regarding the comments made about me not staying true to character's personalities (whatever you crazy people want to call it)...I'm writing a Dramione fanfiction...never in a million years would this ever happen. Thus, I find it completely plausible that Ron would be able to use an Unforgiveable Curse (and as evidence in the chapter-he didn't execute it successfully, so he's still the endearing, yet pathetic Ronald Weasley we all love). Well, that and the fact that he's an Auror. Anyways...I'm getting really off topic now. Sorry about the abruptness of everything but I just want to get into the juiciness :) and don't feel like divulging too much time into a fanfiction which won't make me any money :) I do hate when authors rush, but in fanfiction writing...I despise authors who write like Tolkien.

I'm in the process of putting together a website to post some of my writings-just my quick short stories- and that way I can interact with you guys. I write vastly different depending on my mood...you have only seem the sarcastic/funny side of me =) Maybe if you guys are really nice...I might even give you an excerpt of one of my unpublished books...*queue the dramatic music* but you have to be reeeeaaaalllly nice.

All in all, what I was saying...before I was sidetracked...OH LOOK! PURTY BUTTERFLY!...oh sorry, um...anyways. I will continue this story if you would like me to (I think me posting this author's note as a chapter is against the rules....) but on the condition that everybody understands that I am doing this for fun...so let me know.

Angel.....I am really sorry I stopped writing this story for so long...please stop threatening to maim me with a spoon.

Love,

Shadow


End file.
